022314beausami
chessAficionado CA began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 18:02 -- 06:02 CA: Hi Sami... 06:03 AA: Hi Beau! 06:03 AA: What's up? 06:03 CA: Hm, well Foolsprite was in a rare helpful mood... 06:03 CA: he brought me and a few others down this tree, where we found a mineshaft... 06:03 AA: Seriously? 06:04 AA: Oh, is THAT where you guys disappeared to? 06:04 CA: Yep, there was a fork in the road, so we split up... 06:04 AA: I got lost wandering the west wing trying to find a bathroom and when I found the common room, you were all gone. 06:04 CA: Me, Nate, and Doir went left, Null, Meouet, Seriad, and Kate went the other way... 06:05 CA: Oh yeah, Seriad, Meouet, and Kate are here too... 06:05 AA: Wait, Meouet, Seriad, and Kate are all here? 06:05 CA: Yep... 06:05 AA: Oh! Meouet has met Null then? 06:05 CA: Yep... 06:05 AA: Geez. 06:05 CA: I was a but confused... 06:06 CA: See, I've only heard the name before, barely even got her handle... 06:06 CA: Meouet I mean... 06:06 AA: You would think I would notice these things better now that I have my glasses. 06:06 AA: Oh, yeah....sorry, I should've told you. But Libby made me promise not to tell Null, and the only way I could make it feel like I wasn't betraying Null specifically was to not let myself tell ANYONE. 06:06 AA: I'm sorry. 06:07 AA: But yeah, Meouet is the Seer of Rage from Team Dangan Ronpa. She apparently just entered. Or maybe she's just been in hiding since she entered, I'm not entirely sure. 06:07 AA: She's trying to whip them into shape over there. 06:08 CA: Between that stupid name, and all the drama, they need it... 06:08 AA: Yeah. She would agree with you about that. 06:08 AA: She's pulling her hair out over all the relationship drama Dangan Ronpa gets up to. 06:09 AA: Apparently they've got a six week....well, five week now I guess....deadline or some curse is going to turn them into mermaids forever. 06:10 CA: Seriad and Meouet weren't mermaids when we saw them... 06:10 AA: Huh. That's weird. I can't explain that then. 06:11 AA: Man, some witch I am. I don't even know anything about all the magics and curses going on around here. 06:11 CA: It's not like you can help what you don't know... 06:12 CA: Heavens, I didn't know there was candyland underneath my house... 06:12 AA: There's a candyland down there?! 06:12 AA: Man, I have to find a way to get down there with you guys! 06:12 AA: It sounds like fun! 06:12 CA: Oh, well, define fun... 06:13 CA: I got to slam cake into Doir's face... 06:14 CA: But it's sort of boring down here, but there are cotton candy clouds, and old sugar castles... 06:14 CA: and verything's weirdly sticky... 06:14 AA: ...how could that POSSIBLY be boring?! 06:15 CA: All we're doing is sitting around... 06:17 AA: Have you tried eating more candy? 06:18 CA: I'm not a big sweets person... 06:19 AA: Blasphemy! 06:19 AA: But I guess you're sweet enough already. <3 06:20 CA: Coming from you, that is the highest of praise... 06:21 AA: D'aww. 06:23 AA: Oh, you haven't run across any hidden caches of grist down there, have you? I'm just about out of stuff to work with for building up the mansion with. 06:23 CA: nope, but there's supposed to be schenanacite down here... 06:25 CA: and, remember that "trickster power" the imps are after?... 06:26 CA: It's trickster ruins, so we may be able to find that as well... 06:27 AA: Oh! 06:28 AA: Wow, I really do need to come join you guys. 06:28 CA: just take left at the fork in the cave, and bring a gasmask... 06:28 CA: there's slightly toxic gas in the air... 06:28 AA: Oh, okay. Good thing Doir gave me that thing. 06:29 AA: Though honestly, I'm the Witch of Breath. I'll feel really silly if I can't get by without it. 06:29 AA: I guess it's good to have a backup plan though. 06:30 CA: I was actually thinking about how useful you'd be there... 06:32 AA: Well then I definitely need to be there. I'll try to find my way. 06:32 AA: Where's the entrace to the underground? 06:32 CA: Right at the base of the tree... 06:32 AA: Heh. Convenient. 06:33 AA: Okay. I'm on my way. Hopefully I'll catch up to you guys in time. 06:33 CA: I look forward to seeing you... 06:33 AA: <3 06:33 CA: <3... 06:33 CA: Farewell... 06:34 AA: See you in a bit. -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 18:34 --